Two Deaths
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Two beybladers will die tonight. [oneshot] [TyKa] Dark fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money off this story.

Author's Notes: Based on **ideas/spoilers** from the third season of Beyblade and the rumour that Kai dies. We all know Kai _doesn't_ die…But what would Tyson do, if he did? **Tyson POV** My first dark fic!! 

**Two Deaths**

Many people doubt the strength of a beyblade or the power one can wield with it. 

On the surface, a beyblade is a child's toy, meant to be played with and be a fun game. Beyblade _is_ a game, but it is also so much more than that. 

Combined with the immeasurable energy of a bitbeast and the skill of the blader, a small toy of metal and magnet can become a weapon. A deadly weapon. 

There are official rules to prevent this, of course. But there are limits. I've learned that authority can only place so many restrictions on the physical blade, while the origin and true power of the bitbeast still remains a mystery. 

To me, it isn't a mystery anymore. 

There are good bitbeasts, and there are bad ones that are in the hands of equally bad people. 

One day, one of those types of people did something. They did something _unforgivable. _And they used a Beyblade to do it. 

It had been the five on five battle against Bega. We were at two losses and a tie… we had to win them all from now on. And Kai… Kai was going to face Brooklyn. 

_Brooklyn_. 

The name is a sour taste in my mouth. 

Kai was battling that beyblader… and he was losing – badly. The King of Darkness attack from Brooklyn's bitbeast Zeus dealt out blow after crushing blow to Kai like he was nothing. Kai was in so much pain; he was getting cut again and again, the attack raining down on him like black icy needles of fire. 

I must've blinked, because when I looked again, Kai he was on the floor – 

His eyes were closed – was he breathing? He wasn't moving, and he was bleeding everywhere – Oh God. 

Someone screamed, and total chaos erupted. 

The Justice 5 team of Bega made a getaway and I tried to stop them but everyone was in panic. The crowds in the stands were shouting. The medics had rushed to Kai's fallen form hoisting him away and out of my sight before I could do anything about it. People were crying. It all happened so fast. 

That's what people always say when things like these happen – but something like this… it wasn't supposed to happen. 

The five on five tournament was disbanded and Bega was in hiding, unable to be found by the police or any searching from Kenny. 

And Kai was in the emergency ward of Bay City hospital. 

And that night all of us were there too. We were all waiting, in that white sterile room, to find out if Kai would live or die. 

In the end, he didn't do either.

* * *

  


The visiting hours are going to be over soon. I only have thirty minutes before I have to leave, and this time I must go early. 

I walk to the front desk of the hospital ward and ask the receptionist there my question. "Has there been any change?" 

"I'm sorry Tyson, there hasn't been." She replies the same way as she has done so for the past five months I have been asking her. No change… 

I nod and turn to go to his room, as I intended, giving the receptionist a small smile in return even though it lacks any real happiness behind it. She is a kind woman that I have come to know from my many other visits here. I know some of the doctors and nurses as well, because I talked to them so stubbornly in the beginning.

In the beginning of it, we all visited him. Ray, Max, Kenny… we all came with the loyalty and caring that was our team's strength and the hope that things would get better. That _Kai_ would get better. 

It's been five months since that day and I am the only one who visits now. I don't blame the others for not coming anymore. But it makes me angry. I wonder if they are beginning to forget him. Kai being here… in this hospital is not something _I_ can so easily forget... it is on my mind every second of every day, and the pain of knowing _why_ he is here is like a shadow that I bring with me everywhere, not being able to cast it aside for even a moment. 

The room is dark as I enter and I immediately flick the light switch on, blinking as the artificial light brings the room and what's inside harshly into view. I don't like the fact that he is kept in the dark for all the time unless someone comes in to check on him. 

I walk into the room and shut the door behind me. Beside his bed is a chair that I've sat in before countless times. I go to sit in it again, one last time, and I look at him. 

His face, once so mysterious and handsome, is slashed almost beyond recognition. Scars run along his cheeks and forehead, some hideously jagged and others very small. His blue face paint is missing, making him seem like a stranger in the white hospital gown in the clean bed. The stark white sheets of the bed are pulled up around his torso, and his arms rest above it. Beneath the sheets, his body is not much better off from his face. Long scars are there, some left over from the surgeries and others from Brooklyn's attack. 

It hurts me so much to see him this way. He was so strong, so handsome, so _fiery_, my Kai, and now he's not. 

The others mourned for him, they mourned for him because the thought he was going to die. I had no grief at first, only anger at the blader who did it, because I knew _he _would live. But I knew Kai would live too. If Kai is anything, he's a fighter. And I was right. Kai is alive… and yet he isn't. 

I reach over and lay my hand over Kai's cool, still one on the bed. I grip it tightly and squeeze my eyes shut. I hoped so much, every time I held his hand, that he would grip it back and let me know that he was still there, with fight left in him. But he never does. 

This isn't the Kai I know. Kai would never allow himself to lie so still in a hospital bed… he would never let the doctors hook him up to this machinery or anything like that. He wouldn't let this happen because of his pride and stubborn belief that he can manage on his own. Kai would not be lying here… and this is how I know he is not Kai. 

When I visited at first… I used to yell at him. 

Why won't you wake up!? You're stronger than this; you just have to wake up!! 

Come back to me!! Kai I have to tell you… God damn it Kai! 

I used to believe that he could hear me, that he was just staying still to play a cruel joke on me, but I know now that he is beyond hearing anything or feeling anything in this world ever again. 

"Kai," I say to him. "I think this is going to be my last visit." I gently cup his cheek with my hand, ignoring the scar tissue underneath my fingertips. "Don't think its because I've stopped caring about you… that'll never stop..." My voice is quiet these days, but I think that will change soon. 

I've read the doctors report on him a lot of times, as if I could find some hidden loophole that would tell me that Kai was not really in the state he is. I never understood everything fully, but I knew what some things meant. 

Little hope of awakening. Almost total paralysis. Loss of most motor functions, memory and reasoning ability. 

Just words… but they can't really tell you the true awfulness of it. Because he was so strong, he's been made weak, and doesn't even have the mercy of death. 

I stopped playing 'if only' a long time ago, but I can't help thinking about it as memories rise up again when I look at him. If only we could've won our first battles against the Justice 5 Bega team… If only I had told Kai to stop fighting like the others had… If only, if only, if only… 

* * *

  


Visiting hours are going to end soon. All this time I've been sitting here beside him, talking about things… telling him how I feel. I told him how I'd loved him from the first moment I'd seen him, when he was not the good him, when he came out of nowhere and slapped aside his gang member. 

No, I didn't love how he treated others, or how he was a jerk and so cold… but I realized that I loved that confidence, that air about him… 

He was a captain to many teams, but he rarely ever comforted someone if they were feeling down, like I thought captains should do. He rarely said what he _himself_ was feeling anyway. Even with his skills at being a leader… he was no great model of sportsmanship or humanity. He, like many others, had shadows and darkness within and around him. I'll never know what kinds of horrors he had done or seen to make him so withdrawn. I can only hope that in the times that we spent together I managed to give him some kind of happiness. I hope so much for these things… and even in some part of me I still have hope that he will live… that he will wake up again and be my Kai, the one I want to remember him for always as… 

But… 

I love him. 

And that is why I must do this. 

How long is this going to go on? How long will the doctors wait until they finally decide it's time to pull the plug? What kind of life could he have if he ever woke up? 

The Kai I know and love is gone. 

I have accepted this tonight, and tonight I won't let what is left of my captain fade away. 

I love him enough to do this. I won't let him suffer any longer, and I think that this is what Kai would have truly wanted. He wouldn't have wanted to be cooped up in this whitewash prison of wires and monitors… he would have wanted to be free… 

I will set him free. 

I think Kenny suspects what I am going to do. 

It's by him that I was able to understand what is needed to make sure this works. A few questions here… a couple searches on his computer there… He must've figured it out by now, but he hasn't said anything to me. I don't know if he approves of it, or he doesn't, but I think that somewhere deep inside of him, the Chief and all the others need this to happen too. 

I walk over to the life support system and my hand reaches out to the plug. Just one pull, and you can rest, my love. 

I tug the plug from the socket and set it quietly against the floor. I will put it back in afterwards… no one will think that this is what has been done. It will be assumed that he passed on in his constant sleep, and finally slipped away. 

Now, I'm kneeling by his bed, my head resting on his soft chest, listening to his breaths and the beats of his heart. My heart is within him too, and has been for a very long time. He's had it since the very beginning, and I only wish I had gotten the chance to tell him just what he possessed… 

His breaths are getting shorter and slower now. They are calm – nothing like the struggled breathing of a drowning man. It seems like an eternity when finally his breathing comes no longer and his weak pulse has disappeared, but it has been only minutes in reality. Any more time spent here is not something I can do. The nurses will come in after visiting hours, and I must be gone before then. I stand up and look down at the blurry figure of Kai. 

I'm crying – have been for a while now, but I only just notice it. 

I wipe away my tears, and I stare at him and… and I just have to… 

I lean over and press my lips to his cool lifeless ones. It's like I can almost imagine that he is still hooked up to the machines and only sleeping again… but I'm glad that I know the truth. He is in a better place now. 

"Goodbye, Kai…" My breath stirs his feathery, slate-coloured bangs, and I kiss him again, letting my mouth linger against his. I pull away and my voice is so quiet, I can barely hear it as I tell him. I tell him…"I love you..." 

The words didn't have to be spoken. I think he always knew. 

I pick myself up and plug the life support back in, though it won't do its job. I slip out the room's door and into the empty hallway. He is at peace now, and for the first time in so long, Kai can finally rest. 

My footsteps carry me swiftly through the building and soon I am running down the sidewalk heading for my destination – The bridge over the river. Soon, I'll have my peace as well... But there is one more death that must happen tonight before I can. This is the last thing that I have to do. 

* * *

  


The water is calm like it always is this time of year. 

I'm standing on the bridge that I walk across almost everyday. I lean over the side and stare down at the river. Its water is dark and murky in the nighttime, stretching from bank to bank. The river isn't that deep. The bottom is grainy with smooth pebbles that loosely hold some plants, but there aren't any fish here anymore. There are large rocks in certain places, and I mentally take note of where they are. 

This probably isn't the best place to do this – anyone could walk by – but it'll have to do. 

I'm beyond hesitation now; any doubts I once had have been long discarded. I climb up onto the concrete railing of the bridge and balance myself. I gaze down at the slowly running river, and then I jump. 

I'm falling, and the wind is whipping by me so fast that my eyes tear up. I squeeze them shut and in a split second I plunge into the river; it's cold temperature immediately chilling me. 

The currents carry me down quickly and I'm sinking into this cold, icy abyss, being tumbled and battered by the water. And for once in my life I take the punishment willingly. 

Is this what it was like when Kai was hit by that attack of darkness again and again, so ruthlessly, so _mercilessly_, like he wasn't a person, but just something to be cut down – something that life could be taken away from? 

I have to feel this. 

Because this is what Kai felt. 

I let myself be sucked down to the bottom of the river, and my back hits the gravely surface. The impact makes me loose some of my breath, and my eyes shoot open to the blackness of the water. Everywhere I look is black. Someone could get lost in here. 

Brooklyn made Kai get lost like this. 

He won't ever be doing something like that again. 

I twist my body and push my feet hard against the river floor. I surge upward through the water, swimming strongly to escape. I still have one last thing to do. 

I surface and take a deep gasping breath of the nighttime air and swim to the edge of the river. I crawl onto the bank and quickly stand, my clothes are soaked and heavy, but I don't feel the weight. I make my way quickly up the grassy hill and onto the road. And then I'm running, my feet pounding against the asphalt the only sound around. 

And then, with the wind beating into me once again, I feel free, because Kai is finally free. And I'm running into the night, allowing myself a wild determined smile and I let loose a laugh that has been kept inside for far too long, since a day five months ago. 

I've been an angel of mercy this night, but now, I must be an angel of vengeance. 

Inside my jacket pocket is a piece of wet paper containing an address in this city – an address I found out only yesterday. The numbers and words are blurred, but I already know them by heart. 

At that address is the beyblader who destroyed someone wonderful, and in doing that destroyed the dreams and hopes of many. 

Just for this night, I too, will be going against the rules. My beyblade has been fitted with razors, and the shooter I use is proved to be the best. My aim and accuracy are perfect now – the damage to anything in my way will be tremendous. 

Inside my other jacket pocket are the shattered pieces of Dranzer's bit piece. I can feel them begin to heat, and sparks of red power leave a trail behind me as I run. Dragoon's bit flares a shimmering blue in response, and a great wind bursts from my blade, blowing the water from my clothing and hair in its phenomenon. The sparks of Dranzer's power ignite, and giant flares of fire dance in my wake. I'm grinning fiercely, because on this night my actions are going to contrast each other. This was meant to happen. 

Dragoon's light illuminates the darkness around me, and the path I choose to take. Together, we will show the Justice 5 what _true_ justice really is, and the feats love can accomplish. 

Crimes can't go unpunished. 

There'll be one more death tonight.

* * *

  


End. 


End file.
